Transformers: Twin Moons
by Luna Uchiha666
Summary: Neva and Leila grew up not knowing the loving care, and touch, and words of a family. No mother, no father, no siblings to watch or to be watched. Read as they go through their new lives with uncertainty. Will they get the love and attention that they've craved for since they could remember? Or will it be more cruelty and violence and hate for them in their new lives. PxOC JxOC
1. Prologue

**Hello dear readers! I am trying my hand at a Transformers Fanfiction and I would like to know what I am doing so far! Now, I do not own Transformers Prime or any of the characters but Neva and Leila Sterling. They are mine and mine alone! Another thing I wish to point out, for those that have a Wattpad account and have come across a story like this, is because it is still mine, I have an account here and on Wattpad. So be rest assured, this is not a copy of someone else's work. Now that I've gotten that off my chest, I would like to also inform you all, that this story is slow going as I am busy with work, family, and financial struggles so what you read here, is what you will get for a while.**

**Another thing, for now, just to be on the safe side, this story will be rated M for a while unless I see that it needs to be changed and as far as I am concerned, it will stay that way. Any more questions, feel free to PM them to me and I will answer them as soon as I can. Thank you all and enjoy my work!**

* * *

I never would have imagined, that my life and the life of my twin, would ever become this complicated. Never in a million years. One day, we are playing in the park, human, though with some interesting extra body parts and markings, the next, we die, we become something else entirely.

My name is Neva Sterling and my older twins name is Leila Sterling. I have black smokey hair that goes down to my hips. My hair goes from smokey black to a light grey color; starting at my roots. Smokey black there, and light grey as it travels to my tips. Porcelain skin, we both have. She has Blackish blue hair that also ends at her hips. I have silvery blue eyes and she has cerulean blue eyes. I stand at 5' 4" as does Leila. As for our markings, she has a simple carmen red tribal flame on the middle of her forehead. I have a few markings. On the middle of my forehead is also a carmen red mark but more complex. It held a circle with five triangles. Two on each side of it and on at the bottom of the circle. The side triangles, were thin, curved, and, obviously, sharp. Looked like horns of a dragon. The other markings, are the same, tribal ribbon like marks on the sides of my head. Going from my hair line, till it faded just under my eyes. They were silvery-white in color. We are both 14yrs of age and we couldn't afford schooling though we were both very smart for we picked up what we could do, at the library and learn as much as we can before it closes for the night or the weekend.

As for me mentioning extra body parts for the both of us, we were born with tails and double jointed legs; in the shape of like cats, dogs, birds, etc. We also had sharp claws on our fingers and on our three toes and four sharp teeth like a carnivores. Our ears were pointed like an elves but they were well hidden with our hair.

Now let me take you on a journey of a life time; a one in a billion chance of ever happening happened to the two of us.


	2. Chapter 1 These Violent Ends

**Hello Everyone! Again, I do not own any of the Transformers, except for Neva and Leila Sterling. Enjoy and I hope to hear from you all!**

* * *

I sat on top of one Central Parks' trees; watching the night sky and listening to the distance sounds of the night. Blocking out the sounds of cars and people cursing up a storm and only listened to the crickets on the night while waiting for my twin to come back from scavaging around. Though the food wasn't pleasant, it would have to do as we knew nothing else except this.

I watched as the moon and the stars, what little we could actually see in the city lights, shined in the blue-black sky and wondering what kind of life would exsist outside of earth and on far away, distant planets that have yet to be discovered.

_Hopefully, _I thought to myself, _alien life that's just as sentient as we are. Though if that's the case, I wouldn't really be surprised if they had problems of their own._ The thought of other life forms have troubles with war, travel, family, and government like us humans was an entertaining thought but of true curiosity as well. It brought a smile to my face just thinking about it and trying to picture it all made it bigger.

"Neva," I heard a calm but quiet voice call below. "I managed to get some leftovers from a restaurant not to far. Still pretty warm too."

It wasn't long till my twin sister, Leila, joined me on my branch and gave me a to-go box of warm food. I quickly opened it to see a large steak that was still pink in the middle, half a grilled pork, a handful of pasta, and a few of carrots and broccoli. My mouth dropped down near into my lap before looking at my sister in astonishment.

"...how...?" Was all I was able to get out. We have never had this fresh of a meal before. It was all usually stale, hard, cold, and been mixed with other trash.

She just shrugged her shoulders and began to eat a little bit at a time of the warm food.

"There was a group sitting outside a restaurant with takeout when they saw me going through a trash can. The woman from the group approached and asked why I was digging through trash. I told her our problem and before I could say much else or go somewhere else to look, she placed what little was left on her plate in a napkin as did the two other men sitting with her. It wasn't much, obviously, but definitely enough to last us this night at least." She explained after swallowing a small bit of pork and carrot.

"Yeah, warm and full bellies tonight." I said and dug in to my own small meal; silently thanking the three strangers for the food.

Though it was strange since nobody would really do this for us since we were born freaks and have always been ignored or treated harshly. This act of kidness was a first we've seen outside the homeless community. But I didn't dwell on it long since after eating my warm meal, I curled up with my sister and began to dose off into sleep for the night; still thanking the strangers for their kindness.

The next day, my sister and I were walking around the city streets; going towards a laundry mat so we could get some new clothes. It was a large box near the front door of clothes people no longer wanted, or got lost and someone forgot about them. It was for anyone to go through if they wanted to see what was in it and take what they wanted as well. So, Leila and I would go there every month, to get some new clothes that would last the enire month or more if we were careful, which was about two or three outfits; we didn't want to take more than what was neccessary and more than we could carry. They also had a public bathroom in the back so we could change there and wash ourselves as much as we could with just water or, on the rare occasion, with a bar of soap someone placed there for everyone to use afte going to the bathroom.

When we got there, there was only about three or four people in total doing their laundry. Like usual, they didn't pay any attention to us and we didn't pay them any mind as well as we went through the box to find what we could take for the month. Since our jeans were still good, we just got three different shirts each. I had red, black, and blue shirts; plain and simple as well as Leila who had purple, black, blue shirts. We went into the bathroom and got to cleaning ourselves with just water, as there was no soap this month, and a paper towel before getting dressed. We helped each other get as many nots out our hair as we could before exiting the bathroom and leaving the mat.

From there, we traveled anywhere we felt like going; just traveling the city we grew up in before we decided to stroll down a few streets to a city block that we haven't explored yet.

It would turn out, to be the last block we would ever stroll and explore.

When we got to the unfamiliar street, we didn't bother with looking at the street sign for we prefered to remember the streets by appearance and not by name. Made it that much fun to explore that way and discover many different ways of getting to different places if need be. As we walked down the street, we noticed, it was more quiet than any other streets and blocks we've ever been too. And it had a scary aura to it was well; like the entire block, was hiding an evil presense within. The children were all in school so we didn't really question their absense in the streets though it was almost time for them all to come home. There were some grown folk out and walking and talking. Though they were mainly men and teen boys. A few girls were out too; grown and teens. Some music was playing at a low volume and a few cars past by but not like what we were used to.

The more we walked the street, the more tense we both grew and to help calm each other, we held tightly to each others hands and our tails entertwined as well. We received the usual strange and curious stares from those around us for they have never seen us as we have never seen them before. And as we passed an apartment complex and a teen boy began walking towards us with curious eyes, all hell, broke loose.

A screech of tires behind us drew everyones attention to it. We also looked and saw two high class cars driving quickly down the street and out of the windows, we saw gun barrels pointed in every direction. The moment both cars turned into the street, the people hidden in them, began to open fire as they drove by. Cries and screams sounded as glass began breaking as bodies fell. Some of the people of the streets returned the fire but were quickly shot down. Leila and I had began running as well to find some cover. We were nearly down the street when it felt like fire errupted inside me from my back to my side.

I cried out in pain as I fell to the ground; stopping my sister in her tracks and practically pulled her down with me. I saw her scared look as tears started falling from her blue eyes before she too cried out in pain and fell beside me. And that is when I realized why she fell and I was feeling fire and pain in my body.

We had both been shot by the people driving in the cars.

The street became quiet a moment later as the cars sped away from the masacre they had created. As we both laid there; waiting for the shock of what happened fade, I could feel myself getting weaker as it was becoming harder to breathe and I noticed, Leila was having trouble as well. In the background, we could here screaming and crying of the women and teens and some boys as they took in the damage and all that have been shot. Moments later, the sound of sirens was heard as they sped towards the street to assess the emergency. We didn't move or say anything as we knew, our time had come; short as it may have been, living on the streets, didn't guarentee a long life for anyone. Especially children as old as we were. Dumped on the streets as babes, and still living to reach our mid-teens, was nothing short of a miracle for us and the homeless that knew us.

As we laid there, we only kept grasp of each others hands and our tails stayed entwined; if we were to die, then we would die still holding on to each other so neither of us would get lost on the way to where ever it was people went after death. Because we didn't have a set religion, we didn't know where we would go; but we knew, it would be together. Like we go everywhere else.

As the police and ambulace arrived, I could see shadows creeping in around my vision. Leila's eyes were fluttering so I knew, she was on her way as well. The feeling of gloved hands pressing against the side of my throat for my pulse was the last thing I felt as I finally closed my eyes and aloud the darkness to claim me and then, I knew nothing but the warm darkness and knowing my sister was still with me as we left this life forever.

We were finally free, of our pain, and our suffering.


	3. Chapter 2 Have Violent Beginnings

**HERE'S THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTERE TWO! I know it took me a long while to get it all done but please understand I have issues getting to places with good WiFi! And busy with everyday life with my family and work as well. So, please expect chapter 3 to take about as long but I am hoping it won't be. But I will tell you it'll be a few weeks to get it up cause I have a Breast Reduction Surgery scheduled for the 14th of this month. And with work and financial problems flying everywhere, it could be a while before I post the next chapter but the story line for that one has been written out I just got to get it all organized!**

**So without further ado! Enjoy the chapter, I would also like to thank my dear friend DreamsRealm for her help with about half this chapter! Realm, if you're reading this THANK YOU!**

**I do not own anything of Transformers, only Leila and Neva as is the story line for this. I would also like reviews from my readers, no flames, whatsoever! They are not welcomed and they will be ignored with a possibility of a nasty response to it.**

**Thank you for your patience and enjoy!**

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw nothing but a dark sky, sand, and stories tall high cliffs. I stood up slowly on my top knee joint while my lower legs helped to give me support as I kneeled to look around me. A slight tug on my hand and tail pulled my attention from my surrounds and down besides me and saw my elder twin still asleep.

I heaved a big sigh with a smile on my face as I lowered my bottom back to the ground and lightly began stroking her hair back from her face. I tightened my grip on both my hand and tail while gently shaking her.

"Leila," I whispered. "Leila, come on wake up."

She stirred a bit before tightening her own grip on me on reflex before her cerulean blue eyes fluttered open and looked up at me. A moment after her gaze had focused, she launched herself at me and pulled me into one of her crushing hugs. I only laughed and hugged her back; just not as tightly as she did.

"Are you hurt anywhere Neva?" She asked after a moment and began looking me over herself.

"I am fine, Leila. No pain whatsoever," I said with a small giggle. "You would know if I was in any form of pain sis." I stated and that had her pausing.

I smiled as she sat back with a far off look before she too nodded her head. "True; very true sister." she said before looking around our surrounds and stood up. "So where do you think we are?" She asked.

I stood up and looked around as well. "I don't know sister. I really don't." I shrugged. "If I had to guess," I said absently. "I'd say someplace in, in the between. Like Limbo." I said as we both began walking in a random direction.

"_And I would say that you are correct in your guess, young Neiva._" A booming voice said from behind us.

Both my sister and I jumped a couple feet into the air while twirling around to look at the person that snook upon us. Only for us to look up... and up... and up at the face of a giant metal being with Persian blue colored eyes. It was safe to say, that both mine and Leila's jaws, had completely dropped to the ground in awe and of the sheir size of the being before us. As we stared for a bit longer, I could clearly see amusement in the eyes of the being before us and that is when I realized I was staring and quickly shook my head and asked the number one question on my mind, and no doubt Leila's as well,

"W-W-W-Who are you? And what are you?" I quietly asked in a meek voice; trying not to be more rude than I probably already was. I could pretty much feel Leila's curiousity and wariness as well.

"_My name is Primus. I am the creator of a race of Autonomis Robotic Organisms known as Cybertonians on the planet called Cybertron._" He said while kneeling down so his head was somewhat level with the two of us on the ground.

"Why are we here, Primus," Leila asked the question that was going through my head as well. "Didn't we die?" She finished asking.

He nodded his head once at us as a sad look came over his Persian eyes. "_You did indeed die, young one._" He answered. "_But I have brought you two here to offer you both a second chance at life. One that would give you the love and caring of you both. I have watched you both suffer in your short lives from birth till this very moment._" He explained before he held out a giant hand for us to climb onto.

We looked at the hand then back at each other for a moment before Leila moved to get on first. Once she was on and stable, she helped me up and we both sat with our legs side ways for us and our tails twined together as well as our hands. We grasped onto the metal palm as he lifted the two of us up to his height and as he turned and began walking the direction he came from behind us.

"'Second chance at life'," I began timidly. "What do you mean by that?"

"_I mean that you two will get to restart your lives as one of my kind._" Primus said with a patient and caring smile as he looked down at us. "_Cybertronians are more caring to their young, than the humans are with theirs._" He explained as he looked back up ahead. "_Though there are those that care not for younglings or sparklings; that is something that happens witth every species of other worlds," _Primus continued on_. "I cannot guarentee that your new lives will start off with a happy beginning or a violent, and sad beginning as the fate of all beings is controled by, Fate, herself." _He finished before stopping next to a large table like stand.

The one eg it stood upon, was of black metal that twisted and noted every which way; creating a beautiful Celtic like design from the ground to the large, but shallow silver bowl it held at the top. In the bowl was a bright bluish white and silver liquid that sparkled and danced in calm ripples like one would see with a calm ocean or river and it had the same calming affect as my sister and I looked down upon it with wide curious and awe looks.

"_With all that being said and explained,"_ Pirmus started, breaking us from our stupor. "_Do you both accept my proposal to start again? Understand you have the right to refuse this and should you choose not to, you will be allowed to rest in peace with no more worries or suffering."_ He finished as he kept his optics focused on the two of us in his servo and patiently waited for our answer.

We looked at each other and began to think of the God's offer. The chances of them either being accepted at rebirth or wind up as we did before; birthed, scorned, hated, feared, then tossed aside like trash. But if the second were to happen, there could be more of a chance to be taken into a fammily if that was the case. With those thoughts in mind, a silent decision was made betwwen us, and with a family look between us, we looked to the metalic God and spoke as one, "we will accept your offer. Thank you Primus," we finished with a smile of gratitude.

Primus returned the smile as he then raised his servo over the pool. "_Then you shall be reborn and start anew. Be strong, my daughters, no matter what is thrown your way for you will over come it all."_ He said before tiping his servo to the side to allow us both to fall into the pool.

No P.O.V.

When the two were submerged into the pool, instinct came over the two to reach the surface but an invisible force kept pulling the twi down farther and farther from the surface. When teh two opened their mouths in a silent, paniced scream, the fluid rushed inside and into their bodies through their ears, eyes, and nostrals. It wasn't long after that, that a warm and calming sensaion spread throughout their bodies and minds, and the two stopped strugglling and just began to driftt off with the invisible current until their minds went completely blank and went into a dreamless sleep.

_**CYBERTRON: STREETS OF KAON**_

The sky was dark as Cybertron was in its lunar cycle and a lone mech and femme could be seen walking down the abandoned streets of Kaon. No movement could be seen through the ruins of the old buildings but that still did not ease the femme's mind. Kaon was notorious for its criminals.

The silence was broken as the expecting femme turned to her sparkmate. "**Sivyti siuvergur sitocanu wymyate konozhrage nicstour einoyt ****ș****iplu gehrug un nenput anlt egod? I-Ichyanu fünem****ă**** michuvstmut niloyabil wodes' hifortnoai. Wtone weiznasti wachce -**"Are you sure we can't just go another way? I-I don't feel comfortable here. Who knows what-

"**Leigayaga mea, estamu istnike neimeteni hedieci.**" Darling, there's no one here. A klick or so and we'll be back home. Sensing that her worry had not been alleviated through their bond, he vented and embraced her. "**Kliunmetru odilisau sotakasa undisi wimyne komsyavom wiemoyarce zuasecasa sen. Nichegomic winenu untsyaseva odsnamipla unserilicunoi skeimisau passarkipirea stenoa. Datocest versyamit ichbeshayu.**" Nothing will happen to us or our sparklings. This I promise.

The femme weakly smiled. "**Icyaper honechca nideyna fuchtru dietele sotauadi vaseri raucum.**" I certainly hope not, for your sake anyway.

The two continued on their way but, just as they passed a darkened alley, an arm shot out through the void. The femme backed away and screamed but was soon silenced as a strong arm covered her mouth. Her spark pounded in fear as a knife was held to her spinal plating. Her sparkmate was in roughly the same position as she.

"**W-Watoce wolty siehocei'?**" W-What do you want? he rasped.

"**Dvyrati sietriteca aukaeste wietipuri dinikde alasa obertioara tylasseri. Wimyem woltimice keobyterii Juyubau odagotitele dieilipe erac sieityle ia hatoryai jetpercum!**" You look like those upper class types. We want any jewels or credits you got, now! The criminal hissed.

"**Okshone, okshone. Nukote bistaog... Nineran mebul'ea veroyey metae'sarke.**" Alright, alright. Just please... Don't hurt my sparkmate, the mech responded as the criminal slowly released him, but not enough so that he could escape. The mech slowly moved to open his subspace. The criminals monitored his every move. His servo slowly exited the pod to reveal...

An ion cannon.

"**Leagera!**" Run! He yelled to his sparkmate as he fired at the band of outlaws but it was to no avail. There were far too many of them. He yelled in pain as a knife went through his back. He slowly fell to his knees. But what came next only furthered his pain.

He observed as his sparkmate was stabbed through the chassis, dangerously close to her gestation chamber. Her optics fizzed in and out as she weakly tried to say his name. Only a wheeze escaped her lip components as she fell to the ground.

"**Neit'nu!**" No! He screamed in anguish before a knife twisted his throat cables.

He fell to the ground, offline.

The streets of Kaon were dark during Cybertron's lunar cycle as two sparklings struggled to escape their offlined carrier. Usually deliveries were assisted by a medic and far easier for the sparkling but they didn't have such luxuries now. A cry resounded through the alleyway as one sparkling escaped and then, another.

They flopped to the ground, covered in their carrier's energon, as they plead for help.

No one came.


End file.
